Magia desatada
by Amoz
Summary: Post OdF  Las personas poseemos una cierta cantidad de energía, los magos, por alguna razón, poseen una cantidad inimaginable para los muggles, por eso pueden hacer cosas impensables, Harry Potter esta dispuesto a poner al limite su magia.


Solo escribo por el placer

Fama, fortuna y gloria a quien corresponda.

**Un suceso inesperado**

Corre

corre

demonios corre no pares!

Vamos Harry corre

giro en una esquina, y entro en un callejón, debió haberlos perdido ya ¿o no?

Se apoyo contra la pared y trato de recuperar el aliento...

estaba agotado, había corrido varias calles por Privet Drive, normalmente no le afectaría mucho, pero aquella semana a tía petunia se le ocurrió obligarlo quitar mano la maleza del jardín, y sumado al enorme calor que hacía solo se notaba más cansado...

para descansar aquella tarde había ido al parque que esta entre la calle magnolia y no que mas, estuvo ahí no se cuanto tiempo hasta que escucho la voz de su primo alardeando con sus amigos, perkins y compañía se habían convertido de simples matones a verdaderos delincuentes y "Big D" no era la excepción, todo a expensas de sus tíos y de la intimidación que provocaban, hace unas semanas habían robado el auto del señor Jameson y lo chocaron en el Jardín de la viuda Dickens, dos calles más lejos, no había prueba de que habían sido ellos, pero el los había visto acelerar como endemoniados por Privet Drive.

Tan solo un puñado de gente sospechaba de "Dudders" y compañía, debido a la excelente campaña de difamación que había realizado su "tío" sobre el años atrás, así pues, cada vez que su primo delinquía, el culpable a la vista de todos era aquel chico Potter, el raro joven que iba al instituto san bruto para delincuentes juveniles incurables...

Odiaba a Dudley por eso, a pesar de que el año pasado le había salvado su gordo trasero de los dementores, fue por que el no podía dejarlo simplemente ahí, no era inhumano, pero según le respecta, ninguno de los Dursley era digno de ninguna consideración

Respiro hondo

Miro su reloj que había vuelto a funcionar gracias a un poco de magia accidental, ya eran la 1:00 am. Había pasado ya media hora corriendo gracias a que a los amigos de Dudley les dio por querer "recordar viejos tiempos con el" así que no le quedo mas remedio que huir, no quería quedar en la situación en que fuese inevitable que usase la magia.

Palpo su varita adentro de su chaqueta, lo ultimo que quería era estar completamente indefenso en medio de la noche, lejos de su supuesta protección

Salio del callejón, parecía que no había peligro, hasta que sintió un golpe muy fuerte en el hígado

calló de rodillas, se sentía mareado, sintió como si le arrancaran las entrañas

-excelente golpe Big D ¡un gancho en el hígado!-

escupió al suelo

….

Dudley, sin duda era buen boxeador, había recibido golpes antes de Vernon, e incluso de aquel troll en primer año, pero ese golpe tenía algo diferente, quizás mas precisión.

Miro el suelo, habían unas estrías rojas en el lugar donde había escupido

la agarraron el pelo y sintió que el mundo se movió en noventa grados, estaba mirando la fea cara de Dudley, el lo miraba con un odio que nunca lo había visto antes en el.

Le escupió e la cara

de repente se encontró en el suelo viendo puntos negros y rojos, Dudley lo había golpeado en la cabeza tan fuerte que no podía identificar que era cielo y que era tierra.

Respiro hondo

El sabor a hierro de la sangre estaba en toda su boca

Rió

su carcajada fue cruel, y causo que la "pandilla" tuviera escalofríos

se incorporo lentamente

-Así que Dudley... ¿Qué viste aquella vez?

-no es de tu incumbencia ¡maldito fenómeno!-

-¿Cual es tu peor recuerdo Dudley? Tengo curiosidad ¿fue cuando te amenazo Moody? No... demasiado simple y estabas realmente conmocionado, muy divertido

-¡cállate!

-¿qué? ¿O acaso temes que lo diga enfrente de tus amigos? Eso es muy decadente ¿acaso fue cuando estuviste atrapado al otro lado del cristal en el zoo?

Recibió un puñetazo en el abdomen que llego a levantarlo unos centímetros del suelo

se arrodillo y tosió

volvió a reír maniacamente

-¿acaso estoy cerca dudikins?

-¡cállate maldito fenómeno!-

-hey Big D ¿que pasa? ¿no nos habías dicho que podías manejarlo? -inquirió Perkins

-si quieres podemos ayudarte – dijo uno del montón mientras tronaba sus nudillos, Tod Powers, creo que se llamaba

-¿ayuda?¿crees que necesito ayuda para esto? -respondió Dudley enojado

Se levanto y saco su varita de su chaqueta

-vamos Dudley -le apunto-

-guarda eso, a se que estas fanfarroneando

-¿puedes asegurarlo?

Dudley lo miraba furioso, subió sus brazos y se coloco en posición de boxeo

-retírate con tus amigos Dudley -lo amenazó

Pero Dudley no lo escuchaba, comenzó a balancearse sobre su eje, como si estuviera tomando impulso

Harry conocía poco sobre el boxeo, pero lo que hacía Dudley se parecía demasiado a aquellas peleas profesionales que había visto desde las escaleras cuando tío Vernon las veía.

Dudley tomo un impulso y corto la distancia en menos de un segundo, sorprendido, dejo caer la varita, Big D se metió en su rango, y comenzaba a girar para dar uno de sus mejores golpes.

Su cerebro estaba al limite, veía la acción en cámara lenta y una voz en su cabeza le decía que debía huir de ahí, esquivar aquel golpe

Algo de vida o muerte

Algo se en encendió en una parte de su cerebro, ya que su cuerpo se movió casi por puro instinto, imitando la pose de su primo, como si de un espejo se tratase.

El puño de Dudley estaba a centímetros de su cara, necesitaba más velocidad, pero no era posible, no era algo físicamente posible

Pero el era un mago

Ya había visto cosas imposibles antes

Tenía que haber una manera

Sintió su magia revolverse dentro de el, como un pequeño monstruo que quería tomar el control, la sintió viajar desde su pecho atravesar de su brazo y hasta su puño, tal como cuando iba a lanzar un hechizo

entonces sucedió, la magia lleno su brazo y lo hizo moverse a una velocidad increíble, logro golpear a Dudley en la cara, a penas unos cuantos milímetros de que el puño de su primo lo tocara

Dudley, estaba atónito, en shock, al igual que sus amigos que no daban crédito al hecho de que su líder de pandilla había sido golpeado y lanzado varios metros en el aire hasta caer cerca de donde estaban ellos.

Jadeando miro su mano, estaba hecha un desastre, parte de la piel se había quemado o algo parecido, tenia unos cortes y sangraba enormemente ¿o era la sangre de Dudley?

Miro donde estaba Dudley, que sus amigos se lo llevaban, no parecía estar sangrando "esta inconsciente" escucho decir a Perkins

tenía la adrenalina al tope, su corazón latía como si hubiera corrido durante horas.

Recogió su varita, algo había pasado, algo importante, pero aun no podía comprenderlo


End file.
